World of Remnant, Journey Edition!
by The White Wulf
Summary: The World of Remnant Journey edition explores the realm of Remnant within the world of Journey: Rise of the White Wolf. Here you'll see topics, concepts, people, and creatures explored and expanded upon by your favorite characters! John, Joan, Ozpin, Glynda, and even professor Port! Ever had any questions about Journey? Well here are your answers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter 22 is well on its way! I'm almost done, unfortunately I've had to change direction with some of the characters due to the story developing in ways that I didn't plan. That's nt a bad thing, it's a good thing actually since these changes have caused my story to develop (at least what I think anyway) new and awesome directions on where to go. It will be explained more in chapter 22. Thanks for the support guys and chapter 22 will** be out soon.

World of Remnant (Journey Edition)

Episode 1: Magic for beginners and losers by John Arc (Voiced by Kent Williams. 1.)

"Okay is this damn thing on!...you sure? Cause I'm talking into and nothing's happening!...wait you mean its been on this whole time…oh…well then I better start huh?"

(John clears his throat and the scene opens up to a pure black screen. Before John speaks the elements rage about, Fire, crashing waves, moving earth, and loud thunder echo in the screen)

"Magic and Dust. For most of humanity the two are indistinguishable. They are the same. You use dust to make magic, simple right? Well like most stuff that humanity thinks they know about the supernatural, they're wrong. Dust and Magic are indeed two different concepts all together, but remain the same.

(Different colours of dust begin to be shown)

Magic is the manipulation of energy and bending it to your will. Dust gives the same results…but is not the same concept. With Dust you're limited to what the energy inside is. Red Dust is combustible, its fire and destruction. Yellow Dust is electricity, its energy, it can be use for offensive and defensive means. But as powerful as Dust spells can be your still limited to what the energy can do.

Not with magic. When you can manipulate the energy freely, no constraints, there is technically nothing you can't accomplish. There's just one little snag…there's only two kinds of people who can use it.

(The four maidens are shown, each in their corresponding colour)

The Maidens of legend, who draw their power directly from the four seasons, are immensely powerful and are the pinnacle of human power…now doesn't it suck there can only be four of them? To make it even worse they can only be woman from the four Royal families, Winter, Fall, Summer, and Spring making the list of people capable of wielding that power down even further. Why you ask? Why the friggen hell would I tell you why? Do I look like an expert? Do I look like I know?...okay I do know but that's for later, stay on topic dammit.

As powerful as the maidens are there is another group that can use magic without dust. The witches.

(Both women and men are displayed on the screen. Some are colourful, carrying aura, others are simply a void, black and outlined by white)

Now witches can be split into two groups, now now I know so many different things at once here but stay with me. There are Natural Witches and then there are witches that are made.

Natural witches can only be women who happen to be born with a unique connection to the world, they can use its abundant energy for their own use. This gives them the added benefit of having aura, semblance, and magic at their disposal although…natural witches rarely know what they are capable of and even if they do know finding a teacher is next to impossible…well one that's not a bitch anyways. But naturals do have a very long lifespan and eternal youth, so they got time.

The second kind of witch are the worse kind. The ones who sell their soul for power. Normal women and even men can become witches when they sell their soul to some higher power of some kind. But they have a distinct advantage that Maiden's and Naturals (witches) don't…they have teachers, access to tomes upon tomes of knowledge. That and they are impervious to physical damage.

(Colour silhouette of John, a swirling black and red, against Lillian who was a void with white outline. Now it is showing John ramming his hand through her chest, Lillian laughing.)

Seriously I'm not kidding I stabbed one…with my hand…kinda went through her heart and she just laughed…talk about walking it off. It was funny, laugh.

(Shows several people battling witches, some witches are male and female)

Anyways the only way to kill a witch like that is to burn them. It can be on a stake (Don't recommend, they can easily escape) or just throw them in a fire pit, but normal fire won't do. One lit by Dust is your only recourse.

Well look at me, talking all about witches, when I should be talking about magic.

(The world of Remnant shown as a swirling mass of rainbow colours)

There are infinite means of magic in the world. As useful a tool that witches have (both Natural and otherwise) they themselves are limited to what we call spellcasting. The use of powerful incantations and rituals to preform their spells. Their words are necessary to direct the energy, to bend it to their will. Maidens however are a different class of spell casters. The very forces of nature bends to their will in anyway they wish, and they still have access to the spells and rituals of witches if they want. Demons can use magic unique to them, Yokai have access to it, even Higher vampires have some magical shit up their sleeves. All in all magic is a very powerful tool, but unlike most tools is different from species to species. We Arcs have our own unique brand of magic, we merge the Dust permanently with our selves and forever have access to the brand of magic, we don't have to use dust just our aura.

Now if that isn't easy magic I don't know what is. Well that's magic in simple terms. I'm not really an expert by any means but for those of you just starting to understand the depth of the world around you…I think I did pretty well."

END

Took me a long time to find the right baritone voice for John, then I re-watched full metal alchemist and heard Edwards dad speak and couldn't help but picture John. Let me know what you guys think.

READ THIS!

Please state in the reviews below what else you guys would like to know! This is my version of world of remnant which I thought would be an awesome way to answer any questions or expand on topics that were introduced and you guys want to know more about. Please let me know in the review section what topic you guys want for next episodes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Episode 2 as requested! Also note that I made a mistake with the whole Son of Wolverine thing. It was supposed to be a story of Jaune Arc, with the abilities of the Wolverine, complete with Adamantium claws. In the end this will be the story that I'll be focusing on as a side job due to the inability to use Old man Jaune until I reach a certain point in Journey. Anyway read on and enjoy!**

 **World of Remnant chapter 2: The Royal Families and the Government of Remnant…and those other noble lines people don't give a shit about.**

 **Voiced by: John Arc!**

The screen opens up to reveal seven symbols. The first is the Arc symbol followed by a blazing sun (summer) a tree (spring) falling leaves (Fall) and falling snow (Winter). The sixth symbol is the Schnee summoning Glyph and finally the symbol of the Argent family a house.

"Alright alright you got me here what do you want?" asked John.

"….what do you mean Joan bailed? It was her turn for this crap! I thought I was done! No screw you I'm out!"

The sounds of footsteps could be heard before a loud bang echoed. A door creaked open and John walked back in.

"…you could have told me Joan was waiting outside. Alright what are we doing?"

Suddenly the symbols began to rotate in a circle.

"Ahh the Royal families. Yea these guys are the top of the political food chain. The Arcs are a warrior family, our worth is mostly in combat. We tend to stay out of the conflict between kingdoms, keeping neutrality. But every once in a while, there happens to be a war that threatens all the kingdoms against certain foes, like Grimm, Monsters, or the occasional new government like the Coalition (What a bunch of dicks) then we join in. That's pretty much it for us Arcs. Most of our wealth comes from small companies, like local clothing lines or local stores. The other maiden families are royal lines due to their heritage, them being descended from the original maidens, which is not known to the public. But they do happen to have enterprises to their name."

Suddenly the Fall symbol lit up in orange.

"The Falls control the common market as they like to say. In simpler terms, they own fall mart and numerous other stores that sell all kinds of shit to the general public. You want something the Falls can get it."

The Spring Symbol was next as it lit up in a brilliant green.

"The Spring family are a natural resource family. They have mastered the art of mass producing wood, stone, and various building materials. They have learned to use dust to enrich and grow certain resources at phenomenal speed. This ensures that resources never run out while at the same time protecting the environment. Oh did I forget to mention that they are environmental nuts? There are certainly other companies that work in the resource procurement business but they either specialize in very specific goods, like dust, or are small time like PROMETHEUS, which is owned by Blake Arc."

The Summer Symbol was next.

"Ahh summer. I love these guys. If there is anyone that knows how to throw a party it is the summer family. These guys own all the hotels, cruise lines, and basically anything to do with entertainment. They own theaters and video game developers. You name it they do it. They are the second richest family out of all of them."

The Schnee Symbol was next.

"The Schnee's are dick bags and are off shoots from the Winter family."

The Argent Family symbol lit up in an odd burgundy colour.

"Now if these guys aren't the epitome of sweet and serene I don't know what is. They are the farmers of the royal families and are responsible for the production of almost all the vegetables and meat in the kingdoms. They are also the family that maintain the protective grounds for the animals. Now the reason I love these guys is because they are nothing but humble. Seriously they are well respected, even though they are the youngest of the Royal families. Trust me there is a reason for that. That and they get to hang out with adorable little animals most of the time. Ain't that sweet?"

The final symbol was the Winter symbol.

"Ahh the most important Royal family. The winter family has no true holdings in the kingdoms. That's because the winter family rules all of them. I mean it. The only individuals that are allowed to be the rulers of remnant alongside the council is those from the winter family. As a whole the family is famous for its members being calm and collected, thinking every decision through. This isn't due to some weird childhood where they are raised for the role its just almost every single one of them are naturally that way. Kind of weird if you ask me."

All the symbols disappeared but then numerous other symbols, each of them unique, filtered through the black screen.

"After the Royal families there are the nobles. These pint sized dorks are the idiots that think they are hot shit because they have money or status. The Royal families, all of them, EARNED their designation. Not a single one of them take it for granted, although there do happen to be some dicks in the families. In the end the worst of these noble lines are the RYDER family. Monty if I was allowed one murder spree free of charge it would be to wipe those unholy pricks from the face of Remnant. Well most of them, there's this one girl named Rylee, awesome chick great at….you know what never mind. Point is that a vast majority of the noble lines are filled with idiots that are trying to take or gain the position of Royal family. This position gives access to a great amount of political power, which is dangerous in the wrong hands. Each Royal family has a representative in the decisions that effect all of Remnant afterall and even the council and Royal families are not immune to corruption. The less Morons we have at the wheel the safer we'd be. The Ryder family has been antagonistic over the years but are the most wide spread family. They are always seen on television doing something or dating someone."

Suddenly the council became visible.

"Now onto more important shit. The council is a group of individuals that represent the interest of their respective kingdoms. They rule over their kingdoms in an individual sense, ensuring their respective homes continued growth and wealth. But any trade that's to be done between the kingdoms, any significant discoveries that could help humanity as a whole are shared due to the efforts of the Queen of remnant and the Royal families. Incidentally when Robert Schnee took control of the Schnee Company almost all of their robotics research was shared, but Atlas still remains the absolutely head, speaking of Atlas. Atlas lately has been a bunch of pricks and have not shared their more recent robotics technology with anyone but that's the only exception that I can think of."

The screen darkens even further before blacking out. Seven individuals, glowing the colour of the seven royal families were shown.

"In the end though the real power lies in the Royal families. They have such sway over both politics and people that they are the place to be. Even we Arcs, for our lack of contact with the world, still have power over the kingdoms. In the end one could say that the seven Royal families are the pillers of the current society. If one were to fall or even worse decide to use their power for ill….well the word shitstorm wouldn't cover the colossal fuck up that would occur."


End file.
